


Where the Arrow Falls

by The_Modern_Bard



Series: Where the Light Shines [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diverted Destiny, Do you put spoilers in the tags?, Exile, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, How many of these are there?, Hylia fucked up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like you shouldn't, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Inspired by Fanfiction, New Hyrule Kingdom, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political tension, Post-Canon, Trying to be serious here, Twenty(ish) years later, Who Knows?, but maybe you should?, this is a serious piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern_Bard/pseuds/The_Modern_Bard
Summary: In which a monarchy is disrupted, a deity fails to intervene, and a fallen hero must decide if they are to rise again.





	Where the Arrow Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/gifts), [fioreofthemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioreofthemarch/gifts).



 

The pale light of dawn silently glided over the broken silhouette of the Dueling Peaks. The normal jubilant citizens of New Castle Town awoke from a restless sleep and with tired eyes slowly clambered from their chambers and opened windows- today was to be another day... and yet, as one by one they stretched themselves awake, unanimously, it was evident that this morning was sour. It was evident that on this particular morning, something was just simply... off. The air was slightly more bitter, the wind was slightly more chilled. It was as if the ground itself had aches in its bones, and the sky above refused to be day despite the imposing presence of the sun. For a city was normally quick to liveliness, on this particular morning, no one could find the courage to speak above a hushed whisper. They clambered out of their homes, puffed eyes and dried throats from the sleep before, and trickled to the fountain of the town square, small talk peppering the crowd as a creeping unease began to rise. Indeed, this was not a particularly pleasant morning.

From the plains of Hyrule Field, a single dot scrapped the morning horizon's light with a long, sulking silhouette that cut through the grass like the blade of a stiletto. The morning's sentry gripped the leather wraps of her spear a little tighter, eyes strained to the approaching figure. A cloak wrapped their face and the bundle they held in their arms. Their movements were stiff, almost automaton, as if their joints were mounted on springs and gears and the path they walked on, a toothed track. The watch guard who noticed them pinched her throat and she attempted to swallow her fear- probably just a wandering traveler in need of a bed and a meal, there is no need to allow her anxieties to place judgments before her. Shouldering her spear, she walked a ways down the entry path to great them.

“Good morning, sir, and what brings you to Castle Town toda-”

Her words stuck in her throat as the figure lifted their head, piercing blue eyes meeting grey.

“Li-... I-I mean, my liege! What in Hylia’s name are you doing out here?!”

A breath of wind billowed back the folds of his cloak, and an involuntary gasp escaped the guard's mouth when she saw the burden her king had been carrying.

Hands caked in blood clenched a dead woman tightly to his arms. A woman with radiant golden hair.

The guard sprang into action, calling for other guards, medics, advisers, healers, anybody. A hurricane of people swarmed Link, all crying out at the sight of their dead monarch. Some cried, some shook, some just simply stood in shock. But in the eye of the hurricane, Link continued to walk, his face stone and his heart empty. He felt as if he were an apparition, as if someone else were willing his feet to move forward. His eyes glazed over as he walked up the cobblestone pathways towards the castle, mournful faces and eager hands wanting to relieve him of his burden melting away into the background. His fingers had long since gone numb from clenching. He could no longer feel the creaking aches in his shoulders, or the deep gashes along his arms, or how his legs protested and pleaded him to stop. It was as if his ability to register sensation had been switched off. Slowly and silently, he ascended the cobble walkways to the castle. He walked with a sense of purpose that his mind could not comprehend. Hundreds of hands offered to relieve him of his wife, begged him to allow them to take his love out of his arms and let him rest, but their pleas fell on deft ears. There was no purpose to this. Nothing mattered, anymore.

Queen Zelda was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> This universe that I'm writing this particular arch in is an amalgamation of, other than Breath of the Wild, of course, a couple other works I've seen on here, namely "From the Ground Up" by fioreofthmarch and the "Trouble the Water" series by MaryDragon. Seriously, I love the Legend of Zelda Series, but those two works were really what inspired me to write this.  
> Seriously, go check them out. I'm tired. What is life?
> 
> I know it's short, but this is just the first little chuck of hopefully a larger series- I mean, there's more written, and, like, a vague outline of where this is going, but will I ever post it? The world may never know...


End file.
